A conventional RF (Radio Frequency) connector is provided to externally connect a radio frequency antenna or signal sources from an electronic device, such as: a notebook computer, flat computer (iPad), portable electronic device, or vehicle multi-media communication devices, to enhance the capability for receiving radio frequency signals.
Such a conventional method for receiving radio frequency signals may mate a terminal in the conventional RF connector with another terminal in a socket fixed in the electronic device for signal transmission or communication through the RF connector in between the externally connected antenna and the electronic device. The contact terminal in the RF connector should be kept in a close contact with the signal terminal in the socket of the electronic device in order to complete a well signal connection therebetween. After a long time use, the contact between the RF connector and the socket in electronic device may however be loosened, weakened, or even disconnected due to the following reasons:    1. After long-time service, the contacting pressure between the two mating terminals may be weakened, to loosen their contacting and attenuate their signal transmission.    2. The dust or dirts may be accumulated in between the mating terminals to thereby block or disconnect their signal transmission or communication.    3. The vibration, shaking or movements of the related systematic equipments may deviate the locations of the terminals to affect their contacting and the signal transmission efficiency.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional RF connector and invented the present spring-loaded RF connector for an easy assembly and a stable connection.